Her Daughter
by HPLuver5588
Summary: Deyanira has always been strange, cold, and manipulative. When her parents unexpectedley decide to move back to Britain from France, she knows something is wrong. Soon enough Deyanira is thrown into a new world full of things she had never dreamed of, even in her wildest dreams. A secret her parents have been keeping from her her whole life is revealed.
1. Prologue

She stared blankly at the woman sitting before her. The dark room was illuminated by the crackling fire enough that, even though the woman was not facing her, the girl could tell the resemblance the two females had. The woman could have been her mother.

The woman turned, sensing someone behind her. Her sneer quickly turned into a smile when she saw the girl.

"Deyanira, my darling, it's been so long since I've seen you," the woman purred, standing. She strode to embrace the girl. Deyanira looked up and found herself looking right into eyes that were perfect replicas of her own. Cold, dark, soulless eyes that so many people had seen before dying. The wild black hair that could never be tamed. Pale, cold skin.

This was Deyanira's mother.

* * *

><p>Hello lovely people! I have two stories on this website right now, but neither of them really made me as excited as this one. I started this story three years ago on Wattpad and have recently started working on it again. I will be posting on both websites. My user name is the same there if you would rather read this story there.<p>

I can't guarantee posts every week, but I can guarantee that I won't give up on this story.

I'm so excited to be continuing this story and hope to hear any feedback you guys have.

Thanks!

~I own only the thoughts in my mind~


	2. Chapter 1

Deyanira Ekaterina Richards woke up with a start. The same dream she had had for so many years. The man walking through the prison, turning rights and lefts, then coming to a door and opening it. Then darkness.

She opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. The light pulsing in from the outside was blinding. Especially when she absolutely despised light. Darkness was what Deyanira preferred and so she spent every moment she could out of the light.

Quickly slipping out of her bed, Deyanira closed her dark curtains, cutting off the sunlight from the outside world. Her mother must have come in and opened them. She absolutely hated when her mom did that. Adopted mom.

The man and woman had taken her in when she was only about a year old. Deyanira had been left on the doorstep of an orphanage and her adopted parents had come one day to find a child. They took one look at Deyanira and thought that she was the perfect little girl for them. How wrong they were.

She got out of bed, stretching and walked to her closet to put on her clothes for the day. She walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen while pulling on her black jumper over her black jeans. When she arrived she was greeted with the usual, "Good morning, sweetie," and, "How are you, honey?" Even when her parents tried to start a conversation with her, she became angry.

Deyanira had no idea why she was always so irritated with everyone. It may have been because she never felt like she fit in anywhere or that she didn't know her real parents. Her adopted parents always told her that they didn't know either, but somehow, she knew that they did. The one time she pushed the subject, the household lost two lamps, seven plates, three cups, and a cat in the girl's rage, combined with her accidental magic. The topic had never been brought up again.

"Hi," Deyanira answered back simply, not wanting to start conversation. The two adults started to answer but Deyanira picked up the newspaper, _The Daily Prophet_, to show she wasn't interested.

"Deyanira. We have some good news. We're moving back to England." Deyanira was shocked. But this soon disappeared, as she became even angrier.

"Are you guys kidding me? School starts in less than a week and we're moving?"

"We're actually leaving today, so that we can get there far before school starts. You'll be going go Hogwarts now," her mother explained.

She was okay with most of this. She was happy to be going to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons. It was a school for pansies. She barely learned anything, and the only way she could learn was by reading, which she didn't mind too much, but she enjoyed a hands-on approach to learning. And being there before school started was even better. But the fact that they were leaving on that day confused her some.

"And why am I just hearing about this today when we're moving today? Do you ever plan ahead?" She was not afraid to day what she was thinking. No one ever punished her because they were too scared of the power she had.

Her father was the one to answer this time.

"Well, we can use our magic to pack and then we have a portkey set up to bring us and our luggage to our new home. The only problem is that we have to be packed by twelve o'clock." Deyanira looked at her watch. It read 10:00.

She instantly knew today would be a long day. There was a lot of packing to do.

She got up and gave both her parents one last dirty look before making her way to her room. There were many things she had to do before she packed, and she only had two hours to do them.

And so the torture of the day began.

* * *

><p>At 11:55, Deyanira stepped into the living room carrying a suitcase, an owl cage, and a box. She had never had much. Her suitcase was full of clothes, and the boxes had books and a few pictures.<p>

The pictures were of her and her once best friend. They had met in Diagon Alley when they were about seven, when Deyanira lived in England. The two children had been the best of friends and had made their parents bring them every Saturday to Diagon Alley so they could see each other. But soon enough, Deyanira's parents made her move and she never saw him again. She even tried to contact him with her pet owl, Tod, but she had never gotten a reply.

She never got rid of the pictures, though. She would never get rid of them. She loved waking up each morning and seeing the blonde seven-year-old staring back at her. She could never start her day without seeing him. She was now excited, an emotion that she rarely experienced, to be going back to her original home. He might be going to Hogwarts, and if that was the case, she would be one of the happiest teens in the world.

She looked at her two parents, who were levitating what seemed to be twenty boxes. They definitely had way too many things. But the boxes held everything that was in the house. She felt another wave of anger pass over as she surveyed her parents, who were flustered from all the packing they had done. She knew it was their fault that they were like this. No one but them had decided start packing to leave on the day they were leaving.

She was just about to voice her thoughts when her owl flew in the room with a letter tied to its leg. She caught her breath.

The only person she ever owled was her friend. But he had never replied.

Hoping her parents had not seen yet, she quickly went to Tod and untied the letter. It hadn't been two seconds since she opened it when she heard her mother ask her whom it was from. Turning to walk back to her room, she replied, "No one. Wrong person."

"Then where are you-" her mother tried to ask but Deyanira just kept walking.

"We're leaving soon!" she heard just before closing her door.

She went and sat on her now empty bed in her empty room. She was excited to see whom it was from. Opening the letter, she was surprised to see how it addressed her.

_"My dearest Deyanira,_

_I am so sorry I have not been there for you for the first fifteen years of your life. When we meet, I will tell you all that has happened._

_But after we reminisce we will have to be serious. There is much I have to teach you and so little time to do it. Many people to meet and places to go._

_This will all be arranged when the time comes, my love._

_We will meet soon, my darling. I promise._

_Love always,_

_Your mother"_

Reading the last line, Deyanira's heart stopped.

"Your mother."

Her mother left her. She couldn't be owling her. It wasn't possible.

It might be.

No. She pushed the thought from her mind. Obviously someone was trying to mess with her.

Sighing, Deyanira shredded the letter into millions of pieces and let them fly out the window. Even if she kept it she would be tempted to reply. She couldn't.

She stood, ready to make her way out of the room when she noticed something flutter into her window. She bent down to pick it up when she saw what it was. Gasping she stepped back, fear plastered on her face. She slowly made her way to the window and looked out it. She could have sworn there was a shadow that moved around the house. She scolded herself for thinking so.

Retreating back to her bed she heard her mom yell, "DEYANIRA! LET'S GO!"

For once she didn't scream back, but simply stood, picking up the whole-again letter in the process, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>There's Chapter 1.<p>

~I own only the thoughts in my head.~


	3. Chapter 2

"Ow!" Deyanira yelled as she landed hard on the ground. This experience just reminded her why she hated portkeys. They always left her feeling nauseous and dizzy. She had taken many portkeys in her fifteen years, but she never got used to them.

Standing, still felling like she was going to lose her breakfast, Deyanira surveyed the area around her and immediately recognized the land and the house standing in the distance. It was her childhood home, the place she grew up. Although she may have been a little over a thousand feet away from the house, she could tell that it hadn't changed in the slightest. The paint on the house was still red and there was still a garden, though slightly overgrown, surrounding it. She felt the urge to run the whole way to the house so she could be alone in her room, but stayed put.

Her parents soon gathered themselves and looked to the north, the same thing Deyanira had done five minutes before. They saw the house and let out a sigh of contentment. They both felt like they had been away for too long.

"Are we going to get going anytime soon? You guys are taking forever!" Deyanira whined, breaking their train of thought.

"Sorry sweetie. We were just thinking about how happy we were to be home."

"Okay. I get it. We're all happy to be home. Now let's go!" the girl said, picking up her things while starting the treacherous walk to the house. Her parents stood behind her, shaking their heads.

An hour later, Deyanira could be seen in her room, arranging things to her liking. She had quickly taken out her pictures the moment she walked in the room, but not before looking around the room and smiling. She was so glad to be home.

After putting the sheets on her bed and hanging the clothes up in her closet, Deyanira sat down at her desk, deciding to compose a letter. While getting out paper, a quill, and ink she started thinking and soon decided to write two letters. The first letter was addressed to her friend.

_"Draco,_

_I'm back in Britain. For good. We moved back to my old house. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime. Please reply._

_Your friend always,_

_Deyanira"_

She read her letter through once before folding the letter and tying it to her owl. She whispered, "To Draco," to him before he nibbled her ear affectionately and flew out the window.

She put the second piece of paper in front of her, grabbed the pen, but as soon as she looked at the paper, she didn't know what to write. What was she supposed to write?

_"You couldn't possibly be my mother. My mother left me. She didn't want me. Whoever you are, leave me alone."_

Deyanira folded the letter and began to place it under her mattress, but a flutter from the window made her pause. Slowly grabbing her wand and turning to the window, she looked to see what it was. She was surprised to see a black tawny owl sitting on her windowsill, impatiently tapping its feet.

"Shoo! Go away! You're not wanted here!"

The owl did not leave, but flew into the room and started nipping at the letter in her hand. She tried to shoo it, but it was too persistent. Slowly, realization came flooding to her and she held the letter out to the bird. It grabbed it, then put it at its feet, showing her it wanted the letter tied around a leg.

Deyanira got a piece of string and presently tied it to the owl's leg. Without a moment's hesitation, the bird turned towards the window and flew away.

She had a good feeling the letter would get where it needed to go. Relaxing, she laid down on her bed and within minutes, fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Deyanira woke with a start. Sweat covered her face and the clothes she had worn that day were sticking to her skin. She hardly noticed that she wasn't wearing pajamas. That was the least of her worries at that moment. She was more worried about the dream, or actually the nightmare, which she had just experienced. It was not the first time it had happened, but this was the first time she was apart of it. The other times she had just been an onlooker, watching from the sidelines.<p>

Deyanira stood behind the man, unnoticed, as he walked down a dark, dirty hallway, which was lined with bars. Prison cells, Deyanira realized. He came to an intersection and turned right, then left, then left, then right, then went up a flight of stairs. He repeated this pattern two more times, then came to an iron door. Deyanira had, so far, figured that her dream took place in Askaban and that man was on his way to a high security cell. The man would get there, open the door, but before Deyanira could see the person inside the cell, the dream would end.

Until tonight. Tonight Deyanira _was_ the man walking through the prison and opening the door at the end of the hall. She was the man and she saw what he saw. Everything he saw. When that door was opened Deyanira saw the woman with the wild hair sitting on the floor, staring right at her.

That was when she woke up. The image was burned into her mind and she couldn't think of anything but the woman that looked so much like her sitting in a high security cell in the wizard prison. She barely even noticed when her owl came soaring into the room with a letter attached to his leg.

Tod began to nibble, then all out bite Deyanira, and only then did she come back to the real world, though still thinking of the woman. She stood, blinking, then sat back down, unsure of everything. She looked around and saw the owl, _her_ owl, sitting next to her, waiting patiently while its owner slowly regained herself. Deyanira saw the note and quickly untied it from her owl's leg. She gave Tod a quick pat on the head and sat down at her desk.

This was the moment she had been waiting for for over five years, yet she found that she was quite scared. She had no idea what the letter would say, and she didn't even know if it was from Draco. She hoped with all her heart that it was.

Slowly she opened the letter seeing small, sloppy, boyish handwriting. He heart quickened its pace as she finished opening the letter. She didn't dare look at whom it was from just yet. She wanted to read the letter first.

_"Deyanira,_

_You have no idea, actually you probably do, how much I have missed you. All those years that we've been apart I felt like a part of me was missing. I'm so glad to hear that you're back in England! We will have to meet up! How does Wednesday at noon sound? Owl me soon!_

_Your friend still,_

_Draco."_

Deyanira was overjoyed as she scribbled a quick note saying she'd meet him in Diagon Alley at noon on Wednesday. She tied the note to Tod's leg and sent him on his way. She fell back on her mattress, the happiest she had been in years.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

~I own only the thoughts in my head.~


	4. Chapter 3

Deyanira woke the following Wednesday morning at ten o'clock to find, to her delight, the house completely empty. She had argued with her parents that they should both get right back to work at the Ministry, and was happy to find that they had listened to her. Not that she thought they wouldn't. Her parents almost always listened when she spoke.

She hurriedly dressed and ate breakfast, wanting to get to Diagon Alley somewhat early. She hastily scribbled a note and dropped it on her bed. She didn't care if her parents worried about her, but she knew if she had left without at least a note her parents would be on her case for days. She didn't feel like listening to her parents anymore than she had to.

Before stepping into the fireplace, she grabbed a handful of floo powder. She made sure she had everything before throwing the powder at her feet and yelling "Diagon Alley." Deyanira was engulfed in emerald flames before disappearing altogether. She saw other fireplaces flying by before being jerked in the direction of one in particular. She was thrown onto the floor of one of the shops within Diagon Alley. She stood up and quickly dusted herself off before promptly leaving the shop. She did not want to be seen there. She didn't know where she was, but she wanted out quick.

She made her way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where she and Draco had decided to meet. She sat down at one of the tables and was greeted not five seconds late by the owner himself.

"Hello, miss. What can I get for you today?" Florean asked.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for a friend."

"Come, come. You must have something. On the house!"

"Listen, mister. I. Don't. Want. Anything," Deyanira answered curtly. The old shop owner took the hint and bade her good day before going off to serve other customers.

Finally rid of the man, Deyanira could look at her surroundings. Many people were bustling past. Parents with their children, getting things for Hogwarts. Couples walking around, staring into each other's eyes. Businessmen hurrying to Gringotts to get their money. A blonde boy staring right at Deyanira.

She gasped, not expecting to see him, but quickly regained herself before standing up and looking right back at him.

"Draco," she whispered before sprinting over to engulf her best friend in a long awaited hug.

* * *

><p>This is one of the shortest chapters I have written so far and I promise that I will try to make each and every update at least 500 words. Next Update within the next few days.<p>

~I own only the thoughts in my head.~


End file.
